Aveeo
Aveeo joined in 2012 as jake13jake31 (she would become known as Aveeo after she namechanged in April 2015) and has about 26k posts. She also designed the logo of the Off Topic! group and is quite active on the OT Wiki. She is a moderator on Boring's OT Discord. First encounter with OT Jake (as everyone called her at the time she joined) discovered OT in 2013. However, being unfamiliar with the rules of OT, Jake began posting rants about alleged "bullying" on OT, which garnered much hate towards her. Finally, after getting fed up with OT, she quit ROBLOX entirely. Return In August 2013, Jake returned to OT and wrote an apology post, stating that she was sorry about her outbursts and that she had been going through some issues at home when she ragequit (her grandmother had Alzheimer's and her father was dealing with Addison's disease). The apology was accepted and she continues to forum on OT. About Aveeo Aveeo is somewhat humorous. She is a Christian, and she hates flamewars (despite causing many in her "noob days"). Aveeo will not give out her IRL. She loves The Penguins of Madagascar, Star Trek: The Original Series, and Warrior Cats, ''frequently posting subtle references in her posts. Her current siggy, "Respect the science!", is a ''Penguins of Madagascar reference. Aveeo is also the founder of the OT Space Program, which will reactivate sometime in 2017. Likes * The Penguins of Madagascar * Star Trek: The Original Series * Warrior ''Cats * ''Psych * Monk * Nintendo * Science (especially biology and chemistry) * Cats (especially her cat, Jake) * Bike riding * Swimming * Robots * Space 'Disl'ikes * Loud, piercing noises * Small spaces * green man group/green woman group StarBucks Crucifixion Incident On October 24, 2014, Aveeo leaked a video depicting a graphic crucifixion at Starbucks by zCyro. The video got 104 views in 24 hours. As of October 25, 2014, Starbucks has come under review by the moderators. OTermination "Week" Involvement On July 6, Aveeo and her alt were banned for a day after being reported by ZbrowenZ, one of Richie's alts followers for pointing out Richie and Richie's Angels' hypocrisy and minimodding, and for ranting at them for needlessly reporting people. The ban on both accounts expired, then were subsequently banned again for 1 day each. Moderation History * Warn on 11/24/2014 10:06:23 PM to 11/24/2014 10:06:23 PM - Don't talk about inappropriate topics on ROBLOX. * Warn on 10/14/2014 8:21:12 PM to 10/14/2014 8:21:12 PM - Don't post off-site links on ROBLOX. All links should go to www.roblox.com only. * Warn on 10/6/2014 8:03:07 PM to 10/6/2014 8:03:07 PM - Don't talk about inappropriate topics on ROBLOX. * Warn on 6/20/2014 9:20:18 PM to 6/20/2014 9:20:18 PM - Don't post off-site links on ROBLOX. All links should go to www.roblox.com only. (Except the link that was posted was to a suicide prevention center because a kid threatened to commit suicide.) * Ban 3 Days on 12/24/2013 8:26:43 PM to 12/27/2013 8:26:43 PM - Hate speech is not tolerated on ROBLOX! (Aveeo's response: "Merry Christmas to you too, mods!") * Warn on 12/20/2013 1:25:17 PM to 12/20/2013 1:25:17 PM - Don't say inappropriate things on ROBLOX. Unfortunately, since moderation history was removed from settings, this information is inaccurate as Aveeo has gotten more warnings and bans since 2014. Quotes "Donald Trump has also managed to invade my dreams. Last night I dreamed that he bought Canada and built a giant multi-billion dollar casino and resort on it." "Over a million words in the English dictionary and out of all of them, I think "goodbye" is my least favorite." Trivia * Aveeo's old username, jake13jake31 is a reference to her cat IRL, Jake. * Her alt is meow0718 * She lives in the United States (West Virginia) * According to a Myers-Briggs Personality Test, Aveeo is an INTJ. * "Aveeo" was an old childhood nickname. Aveeo used to play secret agent with friends as a kid, and her codename was Aveeo (which was a misspelling of the car her mother drove at the time, a Chevy Aveo), and the nickname has stuck with her ever since. * She is in college and is majoring in biology and minoring in chemistry. Name Change Sometime in April, Jake changed her username to Aveeo. She changed her nickname after many people mistook her for a boy. It was also in an effort to disassociate herself from her noob days. Quitting and Subsequent Return Aveeo was harassed on several threads she had posted and had actually considered quitting before. On May 5, 2016, Aveeo posted a thread about how her AP calculus test went. ItsSlaya and cruzymudwulf began harassing her, which ultimately resulted in her quitting. The thread: https://forum.roblox.com/Forum/ShowPost.aspx?PostID=188633315 After leaving OT, Aveeo thought about what had happened and decided to return, realizing that she had lost her temper, and now continues to post in OT. The End of OT On July 14, 2017, the mods released a statement saying that they were removing Off Topic in the new "Forum Upgrade," which would occur on July 27, 2017. Aveeo was going to quit ROBLOX, but then decided to stay on and work on developing a game (for real this time, since every other time she has said she was going to make a game, she forgot about it and then gave up). On October 31, 2017, after a period of inactivity on ROBLOX, Aveeo has officially decided to quit, citing college and the fact that OT was now gone as her reasons. She also has quit the OT Discord. Category:Female